


Lilith

by Perse_phone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Religious Content, Violence, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perse_phone/pseuds/Perse_phone
Summary: Adam is a young priest who harbors secret feelings for the town mayor's young daughter, Evelyn. He manages to keep his feelings hidden, until a mysterious woman appears in town. She also happens to look strikingly similar to the young Evelyn. . .





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I first wrote this as an assignment for my English class, and decided to post it. I may redo it one day, or continue with the plot.

Adam sat in a pew, his head in his hands. The light shone through the colored glass, casting an ominous blood red glow throughout the church. A loud 'bang' rang throughout the room and Adam clutched his fist, the skin on his knuckles now raw. He bit his lip as his body shook, anger coursing through him. He was angry at himself. Angry at himself, a Son of God, for his own sins. He had been the priest of the church for two years, and he had spent those two years knee-deep in sin. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the thoughts of Evelynne Smith out of his head. She was called Eve by her parents and close friends and she was the daughter of the current mayor of the small town, he had begun to call "home".  
It had all began when he'd seen her for the first time. It was the first Sunday he had spent in the newly built church and she had sat in the front pew with her mother. She wore her blonde hair in a braid and her clothing was prim and proper, perfect for a young lady of her class. It had been love at first sight. And although this love was one sided and it was a sin for him to have these feelings, this did not stop his thoughts from running wild. He cherished the moments she'd nervously glance up at him, a shy smile on her face. At first, his feelings had been purely innocent, but as time passed they had taken a darker turn. He imagined what she might look like with kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He repented each day and asked God for his guidance, but the thoughts did not go away and nor did his feelings for Evelynne. He sat in the pew, tears in his eyes, hating himself.  
“Hello!” a voice called out, sweet, yet seductive. Adam jumped up, quickly turning around. He gasped at who he saw. The young woman that stood before him had long blonde hair that trailed behind her back. She twisted it with her fingers, and smiled up at him. She wore clothing fit for a harlot and Adam avoided looking at her exposed legs. The strangest thing about her was the fact that she looked exactly like Evelynne, aside from her eyes. The woman's eyes were a bright green and watched him, taking in his every movement. He regained his composure and gave her a look.  
“Excuse me, ma'am, but the church is no longer open at this time of day.” he said, straightening out his collar.  
“Open? Since when is a church closed?” she smirked, still playing with her hair. She walked to Adam, a slight prance in her step and raised a hand to his face. He flinched away from her and she giggled, dropping her hand. “I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. The same time,” she whispered in his ear, and with that she turned around and left, leaving Adam alone.  
As the next few months went by, Lilith, she called herself, came to the church every evening. She attempted to seduce Adam each time, and each time she tried he pictured Evelynne showing her pale thighs and slight cleavage. The real person showing him this was Lilith, of course, but due to how similar they looked, Adam could only imagine. Lilith never grew tired of toying with Adam and one Sunday afternoon, she decided to literally take the situation into her own hands. Adam had never touched her until that day, but as soon as Lilith stepped into the church, she ran at him. She kissed him, knocking the Bible from his hands and wound her hands into his hair, shocked, he pushed her away. She fell onto the floor with a cry and looked up at his distraught face. She smiled up at him. He looked at her, his eyes filling with tears, and ran. He clambered out of the church and to the outer edge of the woods. He crouched down panting, sweat and angry tears running down his face.  
“That...That whore!”, he shouted pounding his fists on the ground, livid. He had made a promise with God himself that he wouldn't succumb to lust and sin. And there he sat, now tainted, all because of that little demon. He touched his lips and thought of Evelynne. What if Evelynne found out about Lilith? Nobody knew about Lilith and he had tried his hardest to make sure no one would know of the whore that came to his church every day. But who knew what that damned harlot would do now that she had taken advantage of him? He couldn't risk losing his place in the church. He couldn't risk losing Evelynne. He would get rid of the demon that had started all of this.  
On his way back to the church, Adam stole some rope from a farmer's shed. He decided that in this case, theft wasn't a sin because he would use the rope to rid the town of the demon. He smiled when he saw the church in the distance and quickened his pace, ready for this to be over with. He crept up to the church and opened the door. The church was dark, the moonlight being the only source of light. He looked at the front pew and felt his stomach turn when he saw the top of Lilith's head. He heard light snores and grimaced. To think that the woman would have the audacity to sleep in a church after assaulting the priest. He shook his head. At least it would make the process easier.  
He eased up behind her, raising the rope. He didn't bother looking at her face and as soon as the rope was around her throat, he began to strangle her. She immediately woke up and lashed out, kicking and clawing at his hands. Her movements slowly weakened until finally, they stopped altogether. He let go of the rope and Lilith fell forward, face first. Adam stood panting, an accomplished smile on his face. He nearly screamed when he heard the strike of a match behind him. He didn't turn around. Light illuminated the room around him as the person behind him lit an oil lamp. He looked at Lilith and shook his head. That wasn't right. Lilith didn't wear blue. Evelynne wore blue.  
He dropped to his knees, crawling over to the body that lay on the floor. He turned it over and felt his blood chill when he saw Evelynne's dull blue eyes. Her face was still warm and was moist with tears. He felt his eyes fill, and began to sob.  
“She had been waiting for you but the poor girl fell asleep,” Lilith said, looking at Adam, who crouched over Evelynne's body, his body shaking with sobs. Lilith smiled and for once it was a sincere one, though still cold.  
“She liked you,” she said, and crossed her arms. Adam said nothing and continued to cry, stroking Evelynne's face, avoiding looking at the bruises on her broken neck. Lilith shook her head and turned around, walking away from the man and the corpse. As she walked, the rags that she wore dripped away from her, leaving her nude. When she stepped outside, she looked up at the sky, the moon shining down upon her. Adam turned around just in time to see Lilith's true form and then the door close.  
He was sentenced to death by hanging and accepted this. On the day of his death, the air was cool and the wind blew his hair back, out of his eyes. He had not spoken a word since that night, the night when the townspeople had found found him in the church. He'd been found clutching onto Evelynne Smith's body, hysterical. Adam's eyes scanned the crowd and took in all of the hateful stares.  
“Any last words?”, the executioner asked.  
Adam scanned the crowd one last time and his eyes widened in fear when he saw one face among the crowd. There, Lilith stood, with a cloak covering her head. Adam could still see her eyes and the glimmer in them. She raised one hand up in a wave and Adam saw the glint of her white, too sharp teeth.  
“Lilith. . .” he whispered, voice dry from having not spoken for a long while.  
Lilith turned around, and grinned when she heard the crowd cheer and the rope snap. And with that finished, she walked out of the town, a slight prance in her step. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment or give kudos if you liked it!


End file.
